Ronso
thumb|400px|Ronso in seinem Söldneroutfit Ronso (vollständig "Ronso Talon Norion", zeitweise auch als "Cruentus" bekannt) ist ein schweigsamer und xenophober Schwertkämpfer, der bereits im Ersten Zeitalter geboren ist. Er verdient sein Geld als Söldner, ist jedoch niemandem außer Vorsar wirklich loyal gegenüber. Es gibt nur zwei Dinge, die ihm in seinem Leben wichtig sind: sein Schwert und seine Tochter. Wenn jemand oder etwas eine dieser Sachen bedroht entsteht die Gefahr den Alten Geist Ronsos aus seinem Inneren zu wecken. Biografie: Vergangenheit: Frühe Jahre: thumb|Ronsos TätowierungRonso wuchs in Fhalon, einer Stadt auf dem Hauptkontinent, auf, wo er von Anfang an immer als Außenseiter galt und von der Bevölkerung niemals akzeptiert wurde. Die Menschen mieden ihn wegen des Tattoos auf seiner Brust, da sie es als Zeichen des Alten Volkes und somit als böses Omen sahen. Somit wuchs er von Anfang an als Einzelgänger auf, der bis zu seiner Jugend nur eine Hand voll Freunde fand: Emmet, Gonbar, Timoth, Cythera Zeit des Wandels: Mit 16 Jahren, als Ronso mitansehen musste, wie sein Vater seine Mutter zu Tode prügelte, erwachte zum ersten Mal der Alte Gheist, der in Ronsos Körper steckt. Die unbändige Wut und Stärke, die dadurch freigesetzt wurden, ließen Ronso seinen Vater und das komplette Haus zu Asche zu verzehren. Kurz darauf beschloss Ronso dann, dass er sein bisheriges Leben so nicht weiter führen kann. So entschied er sich den wagemutigen Plan, den er bereits seit langem geschmiedet hatte, mit seinen Freunden, in die Tat umzusetzen. Emmet war jedoch er einzige, dem er die wahren Gründe für seine Aufbruchstimmung gestand. Der Diebstahl des Schwertes: Seit Ronso mit sechs Jahren eine Parade in Fhalon mitangesehen hat, bei welcher der König mit seinem legendären Schwert über den Platz ritt, war Ronso von diesem Schwert besessen. Er musste es einfach besitzen, um jeden Preis. Nun mit 16 Jahren fassten er und seine Freunde den Plan dieses Schwert zu stehlen und die Stadt danach für immer zu verlassen. Bei der Durchführung dieses Plans wurde jedoch Cythera, in die Ronso sich seit langem verliebt hatte, verletzt und starb während der Flucht aus der Stadt. Das Schwert hatte er nun, seine Liebe aber ging verloren. Ronso war außer sich vor Wut und konnte den Geist in seinem Inneren nicht länger kontrollieren. Doch dieses Mal blieb es nicht bei einer allein geistigen Veränderung. Ronsos Augen färbten sich dunkelrot und die Haut um sie Herum begann sich abzulösen und darunter zeigte sich eine schwarze von Muskelsträngen durchzogene Hautschicht. Ronso verlor komplett die Kontrolle und hätte beinahe seine gesamte Umgebung vernichtet, wenn sein bester Freund Emmet es nicht geschafft hätte ihn zu beruhigen. Sowie dies geschehen war verschwanden die Male der Veränderung an Ronsos Körper ebenso schnell, wie sie gekommen waren und er brach vor Erschöpfung zusammen. Das Söldnerleben: Ronsos Arena-Auftreten: Ronso, Emmet, Gonbar und Timoth beschlossen in einem anderen Land neu anzufangen. So kamen sie nach Ashzune, einer der vier Hautstädte des Ophorischen Reiches, wo sie an Wett- und Arenenkämpfen teilnahmen um Geld zu verdienen und etwas Ansehen zu bekommen. Ronso war noch den Vorfällen in seiner Heimatstadt noch introvertierter geworden und die meisten seiner Gedanken befassten sich mit Hass. Der einzige, dem er sich noch anvertraute war sein Freund Emmet, nicht einmal die anderen seiner Freunde bedeuteten ihm noch genug, um sie an seinen Gedanken Teil haben zu lassen. Diese innere Haltung blieb auch den Zuschauern der Arenen nicht unbemerkt. Schnell wurde er als der schweigsame Kämpfer bekannt, der ohne mit der Wimper zu Zucken jeden Kampf bis zum bitteren Ende kämpfte und für den Gnade nicht zu existieren schien. Aus diesem Grund gab man ihm den Namen "Cruentus", was in der Sprache des alten Volkes "Der Blutdürstende" bedeutete. Ihm gefiel dieses Image, ihm gefiel es, dass die Leute Angst vor ihm hatten und es niemand wagte ihn auf der Straße anzusprechen oder sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen. Ihm war es nicht wichtig gemocht zu werden, solange man ihm Respekt entgegen brachte. Die Vampirkrypta: Nach einiger Zeit war Ronso das Arenaleben jedoch leid, da ihm die Kämpfe zu organisiert und bedeutungslos waren. Aus diesem Grund beschloss er, dass er ab sofort seine Kampfeslust als Söldner befriedigen wolle. Nach den ersten einfachen Aufträgen, bei denen sie ein paar Räuber aufmischen oder Monster bezwingen sollten, brachte Ronso einen großen Auftrag mit, zu dem er die Hilfe seiner Freunde benötigte. Sie sollten eine Krypta aufsuchen, in deren Inneren sich angeblich ein Vampir aufhielt. Ronso und seine Freunde suchten besagte Krypta auf und fanden dort eine Vampiresse namens Lady Salena, welche auch sofort in einem Blutrausch auf die Söldnertruppe losging. Mit Leichtigkeit konnte sie Gonbar und Timoth vernichten, ohne selbst auch nur einen Kratzer davon zu tragen. Emmet und Ronso leisteten der Lady mit allen Kräften Widerstand, doch auch diese Bemühungen waren fruchtlos, so dass auch Emmet einen qualvollen Tod durch ihre Krallen erleiden musste. Als Ronso die Leichen seiner einzigen Freunde am Boden sah, auf grausame Weise zerstückelt, verlor er endgültig die Kontrolle über sich und gab dem Geist in seinem Inneren nun völlig nach. Die Folgen, die dies für ihn hatte, waren mit nichts vorhergegangenem vergleichbar. Denn dieses Mal platzte seine Haut am ganzen Körper auf, riss und gab den Blick auf die selbe schwarze Muskelschicht frei, die er schon beim Mal zuvor um seine Augen freigesetzt hatte. Sein Körper begann zu brennen und Ronso schrie und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, bis kein Stück seines früheren Antlitzes mehr zu sehen war. Lady Salena verfiel in einen freudigen Rausch, da sie sich an seinen Schmerzen labte und den Sieg bereits als thumb|left|Ronso nachdem der Geist in seinem Inneren befreit wurdeeingefahren betrachtete. Doch ihre Freude wurde von einem tiefen dämonischen Lachen unterbrochen. Dort wo eben noch ein schreiendes Häufchen Elend lag stand nun ein brennendes schwarzes Ungetüm mit rot glühenden Augen. Es lachte und zeigte mit der Hand in Salenas Richtung. Als sie in seine roten Augen blickte, begann sie sich vor Schmerzen zu winden und ihre Krallen begannen unkontrolliert zu zucken, wodurch sie sich selbst Schnittwunden zufügte. Das Ungetüm, das einst Ronso gewesen war trat auf sie zu und legte seine Hand auf ihre Brust. Sie war unfähig sich zu bewegen. Schwarze Adern und Stränge der schwarzen Muskeln begannen aus seiner Hand zu sprießen und ihren gesamten Körper zu überwuchern, von der Brust aus nach unten bis zu ihren nackten Füßen und nach oben bis zu ihrem Hals. Als sie sonst überall rundherum eingewickelt war sproßen die schwarzen Stränge langsam über ihren Mund und ihre Haare bis schließlich ihre Augen als letztes von der schwarzen Schicht eingehüllt waren. :: "Drowning deep in my sea of loathing :: Broken your servant I kneel :: Will you give it to me? :: It seems what's left of my human side :: Is slowly changing in me :: Looking at my own reflection :: When suddenly it changes :: Violently it changes :: There is no turning back now :: You've woken up the demon - In me!" :::::- Ronsos Geist zu Lady Salena bevor er sie vernichtete Mit einem Ruck zog das Ungetüm nun seine Hand von ihr weg und die schwarze Masse riss ihr die komplette Haut vom Körper. Alles was zurück blieb war ein blutleeres Skelett, ein Zustand den nicht einmal ein Vampir überleben konnte. Das Skelett fiel klappernd zu Boden und die schwarze Hautschicht auf Ronsos Körper zog sich in sein Inneres zurück, wobei unter der schwarzen Schicht eine komplett unversehrte normale Haut zum Vorschrein kam, obwohl diese ja Minuten zuvor qualvoll verbrannt war. Ronso fiel entkräftet zu Boden und verlor das Bewusstsein. Als er schließlich Aufwachte konnte er nicht sagen, wie lange er da gelegen hatte, Minuten, Stunden oder Tage. Das einzige was er sah, waren die Leichname, die um ihn herum am Boden lagen, die zerstörten Reste seines Lebens, alles was er noch hatte auf dieser Welt. Ronso blickte an sich herab und sah Königsmord in seiner Scheide blitzen. Er hatte sich bereits zuvor geschworen, dass Cytheras Tod für dieses Schwert nicht unnötig gewesen sein sollte, doch nun verkörperte es einfach alles, was ihm jemals wichtig war, denn es war die einzige Erinnerung an seine Freunde. Das Training in Assordan Die Wanderung Nachdem Ronso nach Fhalon zurückgekehrt war und seine Belohnung für die Vernichtung des Vampirs entgegen genommen hatte, machte er sich zu einer langen Reise auf. Er durchquerte viele Länder und Städte, blieb jedoch niemals sehr lange an einem Ort. Er war rstlos geworden und die Erinnerung an den Verlust seiner Freunde begann ihn von innen heraus zu vernichten. Irgendwann, zwischen Fieberträumen und Hungertod, fasste er jedoch den Entschluss seinem Leben wieder einen Sinn zu geben. Sein Ziel war es sein geliebtes Schwert zu unvergessenem Ruhm zu führen. Und die logische Konsequenz dafür war denkbar einfach: Er musste der größte Schwertkämpfer der Welt werden. Die Ankunft in Assordan Nachdem Ronso seinen Entschluss gefasst hatte, begann er Tag und Nacht zu trainieren, schlaf wurde zu einer Seltenheit und Entspannung zu unnötigem Luxus. Er rannte, stemmte, kletterte, balancierte, fechtete und spaltete mehr als in seinem gesamten bisherigen Leben. Ronso war zwar schon immer eine kämpfernatur mit trainiertem Körper, aber nun musste er sich in hochform bringen, denn sein Ziel war klar: Die legendäre Kampfschule von Meister Thurson Hlorridi in Assordan, welches im hohen Norden lag. Nur die besten Kämpfer wurden von Meister Hlorridi akzeptiert um sie zu absoluter Perfektion zu führen. Dazu gehörte, Stärke, Geschwindigkeit, Intelligenz und Mut. Ronso strebte danach all dies in sich zu vereinen, noch bevor er in Assordan ankäme. Je weiter er nach Norden kam, desto schlimmer wurden die Lebensbedingungen und desto weniger andere Menschen begeneten ihm. Irgendwann kam er an einen Punkt als ihm nurnoch Monster begegneten und das Gebiet so lebensfeindlich war, dass er wusste, wenn er anhielt um zu rasten, würde er diesen Ort nie wieder verlassen. Sei es durch die Monster oder das tödliche Klima. Er begann an seinem Vorhaben zu zweifeln, schließlich waren es ja auch nur legenden, die er von Assordan gehört hatte, niemals war jemand wirklich dort gewesen, der ihm davon hätte berichten können. Nur die großen Helden früherer Zeit, teilten sich diesen Ort als gemeinsamen Anfang für ihre Sage. Er begann an sich selbst zu zweifeln und war kurz davor aufzugeben, wenn da nicht diese Hand gewesen wäre, die ihm half aus dem Schnee wieder aufzustehen und weiter zu gehen. Es war eine schöne Hand mit glatter, blasser Haut und langen, gepflegten Fingernägeln. Die Hand gehörte zu einer schlanken Gestalt, deren Gesicht er jedoch nicht erkennen konnte. Aber eine vertraute Stimme sagte ihm, dass er weiter gehen und das alles schaffen müsse, dass er nicht verrückt sei und sein Ziel bald finden würde. Ronso war sich für einen Moment sicher Cythera vor sich zu sehen, doch dann verschwand die Frau im Nichts, wie eine Einbildung, die ihm einen Streich gespielt hatte. Aber das war ihm egal. Er war fest davon überzeugt, dass sie es war und dass sie wollte, dass er weter kämpft und das tat er auch. Er rappelte sich auf und nahm den Rest des Weges im Laufschritt durch den Meterhohen Schnee. Nichts konnte ihn bremsen auch nicht diese weißen Massen, durch die er sich nun hindurcharbeitete als wären sie nur Nebel. Bis sich schließlich nach einigen weiteren Stunden der Grenzwall von Assordan mit seinen sieben großen Wachtürmen vor ihm erhob. Er war tatsächlich angekommen im sagenumwobenen Assordan, der Geburtsstätte der größten Helden früherer Zeit. Die Trainingszeit Nach seiner Ankunft in Assordan musste Ronso sich Meister Thurson Hlorridi vorstellen und darum bitten sich dem Training unterziehen zu dürfen. Der Meister meinte, dass die Prüfung für eine Aufnahme schon fast bestanden sei, wenn man es geschafft het den beschwerlichen Weg nach Assordan zu Fuß zu bewältigen. Nun stände nurnoch eine Prüfung des Geistes aus. Der Meister stellte Ronso ein Rätsel, welches er lösen musste. Und nach einiger Zeit des Nachdenkens schaffte es Ronso auch die richtige Antwort zu geben, was nicht einfach ist, da er nur einen Versuch zur Verfügung hatte. "Durch Hitze, nicht durch Frost vom Norden, bin ich aus Wasser zu Schnee geworden." : - Rätsel des Meisters "Wenn man Salzwasser lange genug erhitzt, bleibt das Salz (weiß wie Schnee) übrig." : - Ronsos Lösung Nach dem gelösten Rätsel führte der Meister Ronso in das eigentliche Trainingsareal, wo Ronso mehrere Jahre trainierte. Über die genauen Trainingsmethoden an sich ist nichts bekannt, man weiss nur dass, Ronso während dieser Zeit seinen eigenen Kampfstil Ison-Bai entwickelt hat, dessen mächtigste Fähigkeit Königsmord, welche den selben Namen wie Ronsos Schwert trägt, in der Lage ist einen Gegner mit einer Kombination aus Ronsos Willenskraft und der eigenen Stärke des Ziels zu treffen, was bedeutet je stärker der Gegner ist, desto mächtiger wird diese Fähigkeit. Der Kampf gegen Incognito Die größte Aufgabe in Ronsos Leben bot sich ihm einige Jahre nach dem Ende seines Trainings. Er hatte es inzwischen geschafft die bis dato bekanntesten Schwertkämpfer zu besiegen und sich an die Spitze der Heldenreihe anzureihen, als Gerüchte laut wurden, dass die 7 Kaiser etwas von ihrer Macht eingebüßt hätten. Die Kaiser waren die omnipräsente Machtstellung innerhalb dieser Zeit. sie waren Vampire von unfassbarer Stärke und wurden von einigen Völkern als Götter verehrt. Seit sie ihren Anführer vernichtet und sich von Fürsten zu Kaisern ernannt hatten, wagte es niemand sich ihnen entgegen zu stellen. Ronso und einige andere Helden wurden nun ausgeschickt in den Turm von Lord Incognito einzudringen und den Lord in seinem inneren zu vernichten. Man wollte als erstes diesen Lord vernichten, da er die Macht besaß Tore durch die Dimensionen zu öffnen und man sich so erhoffte die Kaiser vom Zufluss ihrer Truppen abzuschneiden. Es gelang der Truppe von Helden auch durch einen Tunnel in den Turm des grausamen Lords einzudringen, aber dort erwarteten sie Heerscharen lebender Rüstungen, die sie aufhielten. So brauchten sie Stunden, um sich bis an die Spitze des Turmes durchzukämpfen. Vom Kampf geschwächt, erschöpft und verwundet kamen sie schließlich auf dem Dach des Turmes an, wo Lord Incognito leichtes Spiel mit ihnen hatte,. thumb|Der angeschlagene Lord Incognito vor seiner FluchtEr richtete seiner Zauber gegen sie und die meisten von ihnen fielen bereits dadurch leblos zu Boden. Nur Ronso und zwei seiner Begleiter standen nun noch. Doch der Kampf sollte erst beginnen, denn jetzt zog der Lord sein dunkles Schwert aus der Scheide. Die Klingen der Helden zerbarsten an dem Schwert des Vampirs und sogar Ronsos Königsmord ächzte geradezu unter den erbarmungslosen Hieben der schwarzen Klinge. Doch mit gemeinsamen Kräften und dem erwachen des Geistes in Ronsos Körper gelang es den Helden mit nur einem weiteren Verlust den Kaiser in die Flucht zu schlagen. Wie bereits erwähnt waren die Kaiser geschwächt, ansonsten wäre es den Helden wohl unmöglich gewesen, aber unter diesen Umständen blieb dem Lord nichts anderes übrig, als seinen Turm durch ein Portal in eine andere Dimension zu verlassen. Ronso jedoch wurde aufgrund des Geistes, der seinen Körper verändert hatte nun von dem noch übrigen Helden als Dämon verschrieen und attackiert, sodass er es vorzog dem Lord durch das noch offene Portal zu folgen, um die Welt der Menschen für immer zu verlassen. Around the Sun Durch das Portal Nach seiner Reise durch das Portal schlug Ronso hart auf einem staubigen Brachlandboden auf. Dunkelheit umfing ihn und er verlor das Bewusstsein. Als Ronso zu sich kam, konnte er die brennende Hitze spüren und etwas atmete ihm in den Nacken. Er öffnete die Augen und eine große, schuppige Kralle erhob sich vor ihm im Sand. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Ronso einen Drachen zu Gesicht bekam, jedoch war es das erste Mal, dass direkt neben ihm stand, ohne ihn sofort anzugreifen. Ronso richtete sich langsam auf, stürzte noch einmal und schaffte es dann wieder, etwas benommen, auf die Beine zu kommen. Der Drache musterte ihn und schien dabei für ein Tier, und nichts anderes waren Drachen für Ronso, ungewöhnlich gründlich vorzugehen. Nachdem Ronso seine Waffen wieder ordentlich verstaut und das Bewusstsein komplett wieder erlangt hatte, machte er einen Schritt auf den Drachen zu und berührte ihn mit der Hand. Der Drache ließ dies mit sich geschehen, als Ronso jedoch versuchen wollte seinen Umhang über die Augen des Drachen zu werfen und diesen zu umrunden, wich der Drache zurück und trug seine Verärgerung über diese plumbe Behandlung laut vor. Er sei kein Tier, das man auf diese Weise beruhigen und fangen könne, sondern ein uraltes und weises Wesen. Doch bereits während dieser Erklärung verlor Ronso das Interesse und dreht sich um, mit dem Ziel einen Anhaltspunkt für Zivilisation zu finden oder zumindest zu erfahren, wo Lord Incognito hin gegangen war. Dies verlief jedoch genau so ergebnislos, wie der lächerliche Versuch den Drachen zu fangen. Und so wandte Ronso sich eben jenem wieder zu und erkundigte sich über seine Lage und den Drachen selbst. Dieser erklärte ihm, dass er sich in der Welt von Around the Sun befinde und hier andere Regeln als in der Welt der Menschen galten. Darüber hinaus unterrichtete der Drache Ronso darüber, dass er der Begleiter eines Enshan sei, einer Art General, einer Gruppierung namens "Crimson Elite". Nach diesen Erklärungen bot der Drache, der sich inzwischen als Rhianos vorgestellt hatte, Ronso an, ihn zu seinem Herren zu bringen, was Ronso auch, mangels anderer Möglichkeiten annahm. Die Crimson Elite Nach einer mehrstündigen Flugreise auf dem Rücken, des Drachen, welche ohne Sattel und Zaumzeug unvorstellbar schmerzhaft und Kräfte raubend war, kam Ronso auf dem Gipfel eines Berges an, welcher weit über den Wolken lag. Das Gebirge selbst lag weder im Wüsten- noch im Eisland dieser Welt, welche Ronso auf seiner Flugreise durchquert hatte, sondern komplett abseits. Jedoch ist dies keine Art von Abseits, wie sie uns bekannt wäre. Das Gebirge liegt nicht etwa weit ab von diesen Landen, viel mehr ist es nicht einmal mit ihnen verbunden. Zwischen dem Fuß des Gebirges und dem Ende der Festlandes lag eine Schlucht klaffenden Nichts. "Blicke nicht in den Abgrund, denn sonst wird sich dein Geist in seinen endlosen Tiefen verlieren und nie wieder heraus finden." : - Warnung des Drachen an Ronso : Der Gipfel des Berges war von einer gewaltigen Befestigungsanlage bedeckt, wie Ronso sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, noch nicht einmal in den Hauptstädten der Königreiche. Roter Stein bildete Türme, Mauern und sogar kleine Burgen, welche sich zu einer riesigen Festung verschmolzen, auf den Türmen standen merkwürdig leuchtende Ballisten und an den Mauern patroullierten Wachmänner mit grotesken Waffen. Inmitten dieser gewaltigen Anlage befand sich ein großer Platz, welcher rings um von den Toren, welche in die einzelnen Burgen führten, umgeben war. Hier landete der Drache und warf Ronso, mit der Anweisung zu warten, ab. Ronso musterte sein Umgebung und wollte versuchen alle Tor gleichwohl im Blick zu behalten, was ihm nur möglich war, indem er sich im Kreis bewegte. Jedoch vergingen so mehrere Stunden und die Kraft weiter seine Runden zu drehen verließ Ronso. Er vermutete schon fast in eine Falle seines Feindes gelaufen zu sein, der ihn hier einfach verenden lassen würde, als sich eine kleine Tür öffnete, die ihm zuvor gar nicht aufgefallen war. Ein kleiner Goblin trat aus der Tür hevor und winkte Ronso zu sich herüber. Ronso folgte dem Goblin, durch einen langen Gang, der Tief in das Innere der Berge führte, bis hin zu einer weiteren Festungsanlange, welche im Berg zu liegen schien. Lange verzweigte Gänge lagen vor ihnen und der Goblin führte ihn an eine große Tür, neben der "VIII" in die Wand graviert war. Ronso trat durch die Tür und fand sich in einer Art Privatgemach wieder. Ein Tisch, ein Bett, zwei Stühle, eine Kommode und zwei Schränke, alles wies darauf hin, dass dieser Raum ein gewöhnlicher Wohnraum war, bis auf die imposante rote Rüstung, die auf einem Ständer in der Ecke des Raumes thronte. Sie wirkte elegant und sehr fein gearbeitet, aber dennoch stabil genug, um Schäden abzuhalten. Die Sache die Ronso jedoch mehr interessierte war das Schwert, welches an einer Halterung neben der Rüstung befestigt war. Auch seine Klinge war komplett rot und der Griff glich der Beschreibung der Klaue eines Shak'bar, was aber komplett unmöglich war, da diese Kreaturen niemals die Hölle verließen und selbst wenn sie es taten, war es unmöglich sie auch nur zu verwunden. So erzählte man jedenfalls. Während Ronso noch von dieser Waffe gebannt war, trat hinter ihm eine weitere Person in den Raum. Es war ein Mann, mit freundlichem, jedoch ernstem Gesicht, der Ronso erst einige Sekunden musterte und ihm dann zur Begrüßung die Hand reichte. Der Aufnahmeritus Der Fremde stellte sich darauf als Malek Fernhoud vor. Er sei ein Enshan und damit Offizier der Crimson Elite, in deren festung sich Ronso gerade befindet. Darüber hinaus sei er dafür verantwortlich, dass Ronso durch den Initiationsritus geführt wird. Ohne groß weitere Worte zu verlieren eilten die beiden nun durch einige verworrende Gänge bis hin zu einer großen von Feuern erleuchteten Kammer. Der Raum war rund und die Decke wurde von Säulen getragen, welche in einem Kreis einige Meter der Wand entfernt verliefen. In der Mitte des Raumes klaffte ein riesiges Loch, dessen Grund nicht zu sehen war. Ronso wurde dicht an das Loch gebracht und auf einen steinernen Löwenkopf geführt, welcher ein Stück in das loch hinein ragte. Dann zog Malek eine Schriftrolle heraus und las die Prüfungen vor. "Nur wer ohne Furcht ist wagt es vom Kopf des Löwen zu springen. Nur wer ohne Zweifel ist kann auf dem Pfad der Gerechten wandeln. Nur wer ohne Verrat ist kann den Kampf bestehen." ''- Prüfungen des Initiationsritus'' Ronso vollführte alle Prüfungen, die ihm auferlegt wurden, sogar jene eine, welche noch niemals ein Initiant zuvor bestritten hatte. Die Prüfung des Willens, hatte niemals einer der Rekruten vor dem dritten Jahr in der Elite geschafft. Ronso jedoch sah nichts, das er noch zu verlieren hatte und so gab es auch nichts, wovor er sich fürchtete, auch nicht vor dem Tod. Er hätte diesen sogar begrüßt. Die Zeit in der Crimson Elite Ronso lebte eine ganze Zeit lang als Mitglied der Crimson Elite, er schaffte es fast alles, was sein früheres Leben war, zu vergessen. Er lebte nur noch für seine Mission und diese Bestand daran die Feinde der Crimson Elite auszulöschen; und er war gut darin. Das ging so lange gut, bis er eine Frau kennen lernte, die ihn an seine einstige Liebe erinnerte. Er war der größte Held der Feuerlande geworden, aber diese Frau brachte sein Herz zum schmelzen, und ließ seinen Atem gefrieren. Denn sie erinnerte ihn an die Elfe, die er geliebt und durch seine Selbstsucht verloren hatte. Der Rat der Crimson Elite untersagte ihm jedoch die Verbindung mit dieser Frau, was sich als großer Fehler herausstellen sollte... Einige Zeit lang konnte er damit leben, sie nur heimlich zu treffen, aber als man ihm auf die Schliche kam und damit drohte ihn aus dem Orden zu verbannen, verlor er die Beherrschung. Erst überwältigte er die Wachleute, die ihn beobachten sollten, dann machte er sich zur Ratskammer auf. Dort saßen sie, die Sieben Ratsmitglieder der Crimson Elite, einer neben dem anderen auf ihren erhöhren Sitzen, und blickten auf ihn herab. Sie verlachten ihn, da er zwar ihr größter Krieger - und somit auch der größte Krieger dieser Welt - sei, aber mit ihrer Macht nicht mithalten könne. Ihre Worte und beschimpfungen über seine Geliebte schnitten tief in Ronsos Herz, doch dort trafen sie nichts als Dunkelheit, Zorn und das Verlangen nach Rache. Wie bereits zuvor mehrfach geschehen, verlor Ronso die Kontrolle und verwandelte sich in den dämonischen Geist, welcher ihm inne wohnte. Die Ratsmitglieder wussten nicht wie ihnen geschah, da er völlig immun gegen ihre Zauber schien und auch ihre Waffen ihn nicht zu verletzen vermogen. Ganz im Gegenteil, wenn sie ihm zu nahe kamen, schwappte die dunkelheit auf sie über, breitete sich über ihren ganzen Körper aus und riss ihnen Qualvoll die Haut von den Knochen, bis keiner von ihnen mehr übrig war. Ein Leben in Frieden? Nachdem Ronso wieder zu bewusst sein kam, lag er im Bett seiner geliebten, während sie ihn mit Verbänden und warmen Umschlägen pflegte. Es war geschafft, er hatte sich von allem Hass befreit und den Krieg hinter sich gelassen. Nun konnte er endlich in Frieden leben. Ronso und seine Geliebte, Esmeralda, zogen sich in ein Haus am Rande der Stadt zurück, wo er sich ein einfaches dasein als Jäger aufbaute und sich aus alles Streitigkeiten des Königreichs heraus hielt. So vergingen viele Jahre und niemand dachte mehr an den einstigen Helden dieses Landes, der nach dem Angriff auf die Crimson Elite spurlos verschwunden war. Sein Leben schien endlich perfekt zu sein, bis zur Geburt seiner Tochter. Esmeralda starb noch während der Geburt und für Ronso brach eine Welt zusammen. Gleichzeitig wurde aber auch ein neues Leben geschaffen. Ihre gemeinsame Tochter, Cindrella, überlebte auf wundersame Weise und so wurde sie der neue Inhalt seines Lebens. Er zog sie auf udn brachte ihr alles bei, was er über das normale Leben wusste, auch wenn das nicht gerade viel war, da er erst seit wenigen Jahren gelernt hat ohen Krieg zu leben. Und so spickte er dieses Wissen mit wichtigen Lektionen für das Überleben. Schon nach wenigen Jahren wurde Cindrella zum Stadtgespräch, da sie, trotz ihres wunderschönen Äußeren, niemals Wert darauf legte sich wie eine Lady zu verhalten. Sie ging in den Wald, um zu jagen, nahm an den Wettkämpfen unter der Kriegern der Stadt teil und half ihrem Vater bei jeglichen Aufgaben. Ihre Ausstrahlung war unvergleichlich, als wenn sie kein Mensch wäre, sondern eher einer Elfe gleich. So interessierten sich auch viele Männer für sie, welche Ronso aber mit seiner mürrischen und rohen Art leicht zu verscheuchen wusste. Vielleicht nahm er es etwas zu genau, mit seiner Sorge um seine Tochter, denn er glaubte genau zu wissen, bei welchem Ehemann es ihr einmal gut ergehen würde, auch wenn sie ihn jetzt noch nciht liebte. Als er versuchte die beiden zu vermählen, rann Cindrella von Zuhause fort. 8 Jahre lang versuchte er sie zu finden, jedoch vergeblich. Er konnte sich diesen Fehler niemals verzeihen, also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sein normales Leben wieder zu beenden und das einzige zu tun, worin er wirklich gut war... kämpfen... Gegenwart: Die Arena der Puppenspieler Cruentus war zurückgekehrt... Viele Jahre kämpfte Ronso wieder unter diesem Namen in den Arenen von ganz Around the Sun, bis diese Art des Wettkampfs von der Königin des Feuerreichs abgeschafft wurde, da sie zu unberechenbar und brutal war. Die Puppenspielerkämpfe kamen in Mode. Eine Art des Wettkampfs, bei dem Menschen wie Schachfiguren eingesetzt wurden. Ronso verpflichtete sich auch für diese Art des Wettkampfes, da er keinen anderen Sinn mehr in seinem Leben sah, als so lange zu töten, bis auch er schließlich getötet werden würde. Aber soweit sollte es nicht kommen... Eines Tages kam ein fremder nach Around the Sun, der sich das Recht erkämpft hatte als Lenker an den Wettkämpfen teilzunehmen. Er verpflichtete Ronso für seinen üblichen Sold, was in letzter Zeit nicht sehr oft vorkam, denn Ronso verlangte 1 Million Goldmünzen für jeden Gegner, den er in den Wettkämpfen töten sollte, was nicht jeder so einfach bezahlen konnte. Aber der Fremde hatte allem Anschein nach das Geld und so stellte Ronso keine weiteren Fragen. Er wurde in ein Team mit einigen anderen engagierten Kämpfern gesteckt und trat den Kampf an, wie schon so viele Male zuvor, kämpfte er in der Rolle des Ritters und brachte den Tod auf dem Schlachtfeld. Als der Kampf jedoch vorbei war, musste Ronso feststellen, dass dies ein Xiorei-Puppenspielerkampf war. Eine verbotene Art der Kämpfe, an deren Ende alle Puppen verbrannt wurden, was den Tod der Helden, welche an sie gebunden waren, zur Folge hatte. Der Fremde erhielt jedoch das Privileg einen seinen Helden vom Fluch des Puppenspielers zu befreien und so dessen Leben zu retten. Ronso ging nicht davon aus, dass er derjenige sein würde, für den sich der Fremde entschied, da er sich für gewöhnlich mit seiner rauen und unfreundlichen Art nicht gerade beliebt machte. Und vor allem warum sollte jemand sich darum kümmern, ob er lebt oder stirbt? Aber es kam so, denn der Fremde erkannte in Ronso einen wertvollen Verbündeten, dessen Leben es zu retten galt. Es stellte sich heraus, dass der Fremde kein geringerer als Vorsar von Mondfels war, der auf seiner Suche nach einem Weg wieder einmal das Böse aufzuhalten, an diesen Wettkämpfen teilnehmen musste. Erscheinung: Persönlichkeit: "Warum läuft er weg, Dad?" - "Weil wir ihn jetzt jagen müssen." - "Er hat doch nichts falsches getan." - "Weil er der Held ist, den die Welt verdient. Aber nicht der, den sie gerade braucht. Also jagen wir ihn. Weil er es vertragen kann. Und er ist kein Held. Er ist ein stiller Wächter, ein einsamer Beschützer. Ein dunkler Ritter!" - General Kato zu seinem Sohn, nachdem Ronso ihr Dorf von einem Dämon befreit hatte, aber nach der Verwandlung, in seinen inneren Geist, selbst als Dämon gejagt wurde. Beziehungen: ﻿ Fähigkeiten & Stärke: ﻿ Trivia: *Ronso ist der stärkste menschliche Schwertkämpfer aller 3 Zeitalter. Die einzigen Schwertkämpfer, welche ihn übertreffen konnten waren keine Menschen mehr oder erlangten diese Stärke nur kurzzeitig auf übernatürlichem Weg. *Ronsos hang zum Geld und seiner Tätigkeit als Söldner ist sein Weg zu versuchen, seinen eigenen Wert in dieser Welt zu beweisen. *Die einzige Person, die Ronso jemals wirklich wichtig war ist seine große Liebe Cythera. Diese Liebe überträgt er nun auf seine Tochter Cindrella. Sie ist das einzige Wesen, das ihm wirklich etwas bedeutet. Sie ist ihm sogar wichtiger als sein eigenes Leben. *Ronso hat nur einen einzigen wirklichen Freunde, Emmet. *Ronso bleibt während Kämpfen fast immer ruhig und beherrscht, es sei denn man spricht abfällig über seine Tochter, dann verliert er komplett die Kontrolle, was seinen inneren Geist befreit. *Ronsos Lieblingsbuch ist die Novelle "Michael Kohlhaas'"' *Ronsos Lieblingsessen ist "Kalbsschnitzel mit Bratkartoffeln" *Ronsos Lieblingsgetränk ist Met *Der Song, der Ronso als Mensch zugeordnet wurde ist: "" *Die Songs, die Ronsos Geist zugeordnet wurden sind "Down with the Sickness" und "Indestructible" von Disturbed *Ronsos Charakter basiert auf den klassischen Helden der Mythologie und der Romanwelt. Er ist ein Mensch, der es zur größten Stärke gebracht hat und diese nutzt, um das zu beschützen, was er liebt. Zumindest in der Theorie stimmt das so. Bei genauerer Betrachtung ist Ronso jedoch eine viel tragischere Person, er ist kein strahlender Held, er ist mehr so etwas wie ein Dunkler Ritter. Kategorie:Helden